


One Piece Holiday Scenarios

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Beach Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fireplaces, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Ice Skating, Light Angst, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Spend the Holidays with some of your favorite One Piece characters!
Comments: 43
Kudos: 26





	1. "Decorating for Chistmas" with Robin

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some scenarios from a holiday event I did on my tumblr that I wanted to share here. x

“Up a little higher. Okay, now lower. Lower. To the left a little…” you sighed exasperatedly at Franky’s superfluous directions. All of the Straw Hats were currently focusing on decorating the Sunny for the holidays, leaving no corner untouched by the holiday spirit.

Looking over you shoulder you could see Brook helping Nami reach the top of the walls to hang the lights. Zoro and Sanji were arguing about who had the better wreath and where to hang it, while Usopp and Chopper hung the garland and stockings; yelling at Luffy to not eat all the candy canes and popcorn strings.

You smiled to yourself, until realizing that Robin was nowhere to be found. The curiosity got the best of you and after a few minutes of finally hanging the Sunny’s giant Santa hat atop its head, you decided to go look for your friend.

You approached the library, instincts telling you that she’d be there. So you weren’t surprised when you saw her tall figure in the room. What surprised you, was seeing her smiling happily, glancing up at a tree.

“Hi, (Name).” She called out in a warm greeting, “Wanna help me decorate the tree?”

You smiled in return, offering her a small nod as you retrieved some twinkling lights from the box next to her. It was an odd feeling, seeing Robin grinning so brightly. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t ever seen her smile before, it just was nothing quite to this degree. Her smile never faltered even as you watched her, the lights from the tree twinkling in her gleeful eyes.

“Why is it just you in here?” You question out loud, breaking the silence.

“I always decorate the tree myself. It’s my favorite part of holiday decorating. I’ve been doing it ever since…” her smile dropped for a second as her hands froze, but as soon as you blinked, her previous cheer was present on her face as if it never left, “Well, ever since I joined the Straw Hats.”

“You do a great job. This is the prettiest tree I’ve ever seen! Is that…cotton candy?”

Robin giggled, “Not exactly. I’ve made little trinkets, ornaments if you will, for everyone this year. Something that reminds me of everyone. Their own personal impressions for the tree.”

Your smile grew as you officially noticed all the not-so-traditional ornaments that hung on the tree. A cotton candy ornament for Chopper, a straw hat ornament for Luffy, a tangerine ornament for Nami, sword ornaments for Zoro, a chef’s hat ornament for Sanji, a slingshot ornament for Usopp, a music note ornament for Brook, and a robot ornament for Franky. They were all so intricate, so fitting for each person, you could tell Robin worked really hard on making these for her friends.

“Oh, what’s this one?” You asked as you toyed with the ornament between your fingers.

“That’s yours! It’s a purple star ornament. I know that’s your favorite color.” Her smile grew even wider, “Do you like it?”

“Robin, I love it! Thank you!” You couldn’t help but hug her, even in the midst of her hanging bells on the tree. She chuckled as she let you embrace her.

“I’m so glad you like it, (Name).”

You two spent the rest of the evening in the peace and quiet, enjoying each other’s company as you helped each other decorate the tree. Robin gushed to you about the holidays and how it was her favorite time of the year. She had never truly celebrated until she joined the Straw Hats, and thanks to them, she was the cheeriest of all around this time of year.

As the sun settled, you two admired your work, everything was perfect except there was something missing. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it until…

“The star!” Robin exclaimed, digging into the box and searching the nearly the entire library for it, “How could I forget!”

You snapped your fingers, “Wait, Robin! I think I remember seeing it in Usopp’s workshop. I’ll go get it!”

With that, you turned on your heels to go quickly retrieve the star. As you knocked and entered Usopp’s workshop, which was empty, you instantly began scanning the room for the star. Your eyes caught sight of the giant ornament and you reached out for it. A bright pink fabric laid gently under the star, and a brilliant idea popped into your mind.

Robin had grown concerned when it took you nearly an hour to return to the library. She helped the time pass by sprucing up the tree and fixing the finer details of it. A rumble of numerous voices approached the door, catching Robin off guard as she had only expected you to come back.

The door busted open, an exciting and sugar-rushed Luffy nearly tackling Robin as he squeezed her tight in his embrace.

“Happy holidays, Robin! Wow, the tree is so pretty!”

With a warm smile, she patted his head as the rest of the crew piled into the library to admire her work. You followed behind, star held lightly in your hands as well as your completed side project.

You approached Robin, handing her the star which she accepted graciously.

“What’s that, (Name)?” Her curious eyes glanced down at the pink object you attempted to hide in your hands. Raising it before her, you reciprocated her smile.

“It’s an ornament for you, Robin! A pink flower. You deserve your spot on the tree too.”

Small tears formed in her eyes, visible and sparkling due to the twinkle of the lights on the tree. A small thank you left her lips as she hung it on a nearby branch.

Robin used her powers to sprout an arm at the top of the tree, adorning it with the bright star that illuminated the entire room. The entire crew admired the beautiful tree, laughing and smiling widely as Luffy pulled them all into a big hug.

Robin’s heart was so full of love and cheer when looking at the tree and her friends. She knew well that the holidays were best spent right here with her family.


	2. "Ice Skating" with Ace

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to put me on ice?” Ace questioned, feeling his temperature rise already. He was usually pretty good at maintaining his normal temperature, but the cold weather was making his body produce much more heat than he intended.

“Just don’t be so hot.” You replied casually, hardly realizing your veiled compliment as you were too focused on tightening your laces.

“Thanks, babe.” Ace grinned cheesily, “But you know that’s impossible. This face and body ain’t going anywhere.”

“Yeah, well your face will be flat on that ice if you don’t compose yourself, hot stuff. Not to mention you’ll slice that hot body of yours if you’re not careful.”

With a huff, Ace mirrored your actions by tightening his laces and standing to his feet, instantly unbalanced. You strode over to support him, grabbing his arm to help stabilize himself beside you.

“Well let’s go, I guess.” Like a penguin, he waddled towards the frozen pond, holding out his arms for balance.

“Uh uh, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Ace groaned when he turned around to you, eyes rolling at the helmet you held out in his direction. You walked with ease towards him, strapping the helmet onto his pouty head, “Is the helmet really necessary?”

“You’re going to fall, Ace. Best be prepared.”

“And what if I don’t?”

“Well, at least you’re still adorable as hell.” You smiled while pecking his cheek, “We just gotta protect that pretty face of yours.” You extended your arm out and Ace took it with hesitation, following you out towards the ice.

The moment his blades connected with the ice, his knees instantly wobbled and you could feel the tension in his body as he was standing on foreign ground. His grip on you tightened as he held onto you for dear life, cursing under his breath and begging you not to let go of him.

“Now remember, if you fall, throw your limbs out as far as possible or you’re gonna get sliced up.”

“Not the most ideal situation, I suppose. Remind me how this is fun?” It was amusing to see the normally calm and confident Ace so shaken, but you were bound and determined to show him just how fun ice skating could be. It was your favorite hobby after all.

“I’m gonna let go now, okay? You got this.”

“No, no, no, no, please don’t, (Name). I’m not ready!” The panicked look on Ace’s face was far too amusing, but you knew he was capable. You released your grip on his arm, and Ace stiffened on the ice, knees buckling under him as he tried to lower himself down into the fetal position.

“Can’t get practice with me right up under you. Stand up and lean forward!”

You couldn’t contain the laughter of seeing your half-naked boyfriend adorned with a helmet atop his head while he awkwardly held out his arms in front of him, sliding along the ice at a snail’s pace. Meanwhile, you skated circles around him, making your mark along the ice as you performed a few tricks for the unamused Ace.

“Did you bring me out here just to show off?”

“Maybe a little.” You smiled innocently, “Are you not having fun?”

Ace huffed, maintaining his position and unable to look at you due to the fear of losing balance, “If you’re having fun, then I’m having fun.”

“Well let’s give you a little push, huh? I know you wanna go faster.”

“A little push? Are you su- ahhhh!”

You skated behind Ace, reaching out to give him a light push forwards. Ace’s momentum picked up ever so slightly, but it was enough to freak him out, causing him to flail his arms. You skated beside him, calling out praises and advice to keep him steady and calm. His balance returned as he stuck his arms out in front of him again.

“Babe, I’m doing it! Look at me!” A victorious grin graced his lips as he continued moving beside you.

“I knew you could do it! Now it’s time to turn.”

“Turn? We didn’t practice that!”

“It’s easy, just - Ace! The brakes! Stop!”

But it was too late as Ace had completely forgotten your previous advice on how to stop when he needed. All he could do was stick his arms out and prepare for impact as he collided with the tree line at the edge of the pond. You rushed over to him, pulling at his legs that stuck out of the bushes.

“I guess I should say thanks for the helmet.” He laughed, pulling out branches from his hair and helmet, “But hey, I didn’t fall. The bushes just needed a hug.”

You smiled at your silly boyfriend, helping him back to his feet, “Wanna try again?”

He nodded simply, holding your hand as you made your way back to the ice. When you attempted to leave him once more, he gripped at your hand tightly, this time completely sincere in wanting you by his side.

“Let’s stay just like this for a little while, yeah? This is nice, skating with you like this.”

You couldn’t say no to that, so you laced your gloved fingers with his own, and skated around the pond over and over with Ace. He was really getting the hang of skating thanks to you and he knew he’d want to do this with you again in the near future.


	3. "Baking Christmas Treats" with Sanji

You rose out of bed with a stretch of your arms and a long, content yawn. It didn’t take any time to notice Sanji was no longer in bed with you; perhaps that’s what woke you up in the first place. Regardless, you left your room to go find him, knowing exactly where he’d be at this hour on this specific day.

You didn’t have to check the time to know it was well into the early morning. The light blues and purples of twilight shining over the dark ocean gave enough sign of that. It was officially Christmas morning, and Sanji would be found in the kitchen prepping and baking for the holiday feast.

Sanji hardly flinched at the sound of the kitchen door opening as he was too focused on prepping the icing for the cookies, but he had an inkling that it was you. He always knew when it was you entering a room, without even looking. It was just natural to him as your presence was special to him and hard to mistake.

“Good morning, love.” He called out with a smile.

You stretched and yawned again, “Good morning, darling. Baking?”

“Yep, wanna help?” Sanji offered as he slid over, making room for you to join.

You happily skipped over as baking with Sanji was one of your favorite things to do with him, especially during the holidays. As you approached the counter you were amazed to see all the bowls filled with icing of numerous colors, cakes and cookies laying on pans, ready to be baked, and pies ready to be filled. It looked like a tasty winter wonderland what with all the reds, greens, and whites.

“It looks so delicious already!” You exclaimed, dipping a curious finger into some icing in the bowl before you. A satisfied hum filled your throat as the sweet icing graced your tastebuds.

“Thank you. And with your help, we’ll make it even tastier.” He looked at you finally, placing a tender kiss along the top of your head as an official greeting, “But before we do that, I guess right now is an appropriate time to give you this.”

You looked at Sanji and the pretty blue present that lied in his hands, “My present? Already?”

He nodded simply and handed it towards you, eager for you to open it, “It’s one of many, don’t worry.”

Your heart was bursting as you tore open the gift, opening the box to find an apron of your favorite color inside. The word “cutie” was written above a picture of a pie. You smiled widely as you looked up at him. Sanji was displaying his own apron, the word “stud” was written above a picture of a muffin.

“These are so cheesy, I love them. Thank you so much, darling.” You cheered as you hugged him and kissed his cheek. After pulling away you quickly tied the apron around your body, “How do I look, stud muffin?”

Sanji grinned from ear to ear, “Like a total cutie pie.”

The two of you giggled as you worked together to prepare everything, taking turns putting things in the ovens and decorating the finished projects. Minutes turned to hours and the sun finally rose, illuminating your hard work as you added the finishing touches to everything.

“Let me help you with that.” Sanji offered as he moved behind you. Your hands were currently tired from all the baking, he could see them shaking as you were struggling to get the icing on the last batch of cookies.

Sanji stood behind you, bringing his arms around you to grasp your hands which were around the icing bag. His hands squeezed yours gently, helping you squeeze out the icing on the cookie. Your body couldn’t help but warm up at the feeling of Sanji pressed against you, arms wrapped around you so intimately. His chin rested against your shoulder and you could feel his breath on you as you were hardly trying anymore.

He seemed to notice this as you could feel him smiling against your skin. Teasingly, he kissed along your neckline with feather-like kisses, making your body shiver, “You taste sweet.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at this, taking the opportunity to steal some icing and plant it on his nose and lips, “Well, you look silly.”

He shot back, completely taken by surprise before smiling devilishly. Just when you thought you had him, he snatched your body into his and rubbed his face on yours, smearing the icing all on your face.

You squealed in laughter as he continued this until you both were covered in icing, “Now who looks silly?”

“I think we both do.” You smiled, kissing his lips to taste the icing, “But you do taste sweet now.”

Just as he was about to ravish you with kisses, Luffy and Chopper rushed into the kitchen as they awoke to the smell of sweets, “Cookies!!”

The rest of the crew followed in, excited to eat and celebrate. You wiped the icing off your face and smiled warmly as your friends admired the treats that you and Sanji had made together. You couldn’t help but laugh as he fought Luffy back from eating everything and you knew this would be another amazing Christmas.


	4. "Snowball Fight" with Mihawk

“Dear, will you at least help me pick out a Christmas tree?” Mihawk pleaded.

His lover sighed heavily and yet still rose to her feet. Mihawk was well aware of her dislike for Christmas, but that didn’t mean she was going to totally ruin it for him. With slight annoyance, she obliged, throwing on her coat and following him out into the snow.

“I’m not sure why we have to do this, it’s freezing outside. Can’t we stay by the fire?”

“We need to get a Christmas tree. The castle looks silly without one.” Mihawk was never one for the grandiose celebrations of holidays, but Christmas was always his favorite. It hurt him to witness his lover’s distaste for Christmas, but he was bound and determined to make this year much better for her. It would be their first Christmas together after all.

“Well I think it’d look silly with one. What’s the point of bringing a tree inside? Don’t they belong outside?” She retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest to preserve warmth. She wasn’t a fan of the cold in the first place so being out in the snow was making her miserable.

As they arrived at the evergreen forest, Mihawk could see the unimpressed glances she offered up at each tree, “Aren’t these beautiful? What do you think about this one?”

He tried his hardest to elicit excitement from her, talking about each tree and comparing them to each other, but she wasn’t buying any of it. They were just trees to her. Painful reminders of her past. That’s all this cursed holiday ever was.

Without meaning to, she snapped, “Can we just pick one and go? I’m tired of being out here looking at these dumb trees and-“

Before she could finish, a snowball connected with her chest, the cold precipitation ricocheting and hitting her face. It took her a second to realize what just happened and when she did, her eyes darted at Mihawk’s mischievous ones.

“You seemed a little hot, thought I’d help you cool down.” He shrugged, reaching down to form another one in his gloves. She stood there, finding it hard to move even when he tossed another one at her, “Is it helping?”

Something made (Name)’s body quake, and she wasn’t sure if it was rage or humor at Mihawk’s childish behavior. Either way, as he had his guard down building another snowball, she quickly formed her own, and popped him right in the face as he stood up. Now victory fueled her veins and she let out a cheer, laughing at his defeated face. Seeing her genuine laughter, Mihawk knew he was far from done.

“Are you challenging me? I think you’ll come to regret that.” He chuckled.

“Says the loser who just got smacked right in the face!” She stuck her tongue out and Mihawk took this opportunity to make her eat it. The snow ball connected right on her lips, the cool icy water splashing on her tongue.

“I’ll get you for that one!”

“If you can catch me first.” He winked.

The couple ran through the trees hiding and ducking behind bark and branches as they threw snowballs at each other. They laughed and cheered as they chased each other in the snow, acting like two young kids. It was exciting for the both of them. Mihawk was normally ever-stoic so it was nice to be able to let loose around her. Thanks to Mihawk, she had forgotten her past hatred of this holiday, even if just temporarily.

They were tied and Mihawk found himself in the quiet. There was no sign of (Name) no matter how hard he looked or listened for her. A part of him let his guard down as he grew worried, but all worries left him as she suddenly leapt from behind a tree to slam dunk a snowball on his head.

“In your face! Loser!” She bellowed out, victorious hands thrown in the air.

Mihawk smiled as he pulled her close to him. Did he let her win? Probably. The cheer and excitement on her face was all he wanted in the end, though. He couldn’t help himself from kissing her right then and there.

“Hey now, I’m the winner here. You can’t just claim a prize for yourself.” She pouted up at him, her face instantly warm at the romantic gesture.

“So what’s your prize then?”

She looked away in thought for a moment, and then towards the tree they were standing in front of, “We take this tree and go cuddle by the fireplace for the rest of the night.”

“Deal.” He grinned as he stole another kiss.

They walked back to the castle side by side, enjoying each other’s company in the snow. The smile on her face never left and Mihawk knew it was a small victory in and of itself. (Name) appreciated the efforts Mihawk made to help her enjoy the holidays. It still wasnt easy, but thanks to him, she found a new way to love the Christmas. Together, they could create new traditions and loving memories.

As they cozied up by the fire, (Name) giggled as she looked up at the tree, “This one is my favorite; a reminder of where I beat you in the snowball fight.”

Mihawk squeezed her tightly in laughter, “Well, I’ll be the winner next year. Then I can pick the loser tree.”

She snuggled into his side, warm, content, and finally at peace. A new tradition and loving memories already at work, “I’d like that.”


	5. "Coming Home for Christmas" with Crocodile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cursing, Modern AU setting

Crocodile sighed to himself. The snowy atmosphere outside the window couldn’t even compare to the cold feeling in his heart as he gazed at the picture of you on his desk. He bit down onto his cigar in frustration, an aching in his chest as he was well aware of the pain he was causing you.

Another Christmas alone for you. No one should experience what you have for the past two years now, and all Crocodile could do was clench his fists and grit his teeth as he stared down at the mountains of paperwork on his desk. Was this even worth it?

You had smiled when he told you that he’d be working during the holidays, leaving for a business trip, and unable to be home with you for Christmas. You had hugged him as you sent him away, waving goodbye as he boarded the plane. But he knew you better than that, he knew how upset you really were. He didn’t have to see the tears to know you were at currently home crying. Why did you even put up with him?

“Daz…” Crocodile’s voice broke the tense silence, calling out for his assistant in the dimly lit office.

“Yes sir.” Daz reported immediately to his door.

“Fetch me my coat, we’re going home.”

Though a part of Daz wanted to interject, remind Crocodile why it was a terrible idea to do so, Daz also wanted to spend time with his own family. He had grown frustrated by the exhaustive hours of paperwork they were subjugated to while the higher ups enjoyed their lavish holiday vacations with family.

As Daz helped Crocodile with his coat, the two abandoned the paper work, grabbed their things and rushed towards the exit. Crocodile was unsure of what came over him in the next moment, but amidst seeing the somber workers half-heartedly working on their tasks, he grew even more fed up. After thinking about how lonely you were, Crocodile decided no one should feel that type of pain on Christmas.

“Everyone, go home. Enjoy the holidays with your families.” Crocodile bellowed out as the team cheered. It didn’t take long for word to get out the higher ups as a board member started ringing his cell. Crocodile ignored it, encouraging everyone out the door. Normally Crocodile could care less about other people’s problems. But he was their CEO damnit, and he wouldn’t let them people suffer like this.

“Thank you, sir! We truly appreciate this!” The workers called out, waving at their CEO as they got in their cars to rush home.

“That was a good deed, sir.” Daz mentioned casually. He was also genuinely surprised at Crocodile’s sudden selfless acts.

“Yeah, yeah call me freaking Santa Claus. It’s a Christmas miracle.” He rolled his eyes, “Now, we need to board the next plane stat before the board starts ambushing us.”

Daz modded, reaching for his cell phone, “I’ll get right on that, sir.”

Crocodile leaned against the wall and pulled out another cigar. Just thinking of your smiling face when you get to wake up to him on Christmas morning was enough to make himself smile slightly, heart warming despite the freezing temperatures outside. He checked his watch, noting that if they were to board in the next hour, he’d make it home to you around 3 AM. The excitement of surprising you was making him bask in the holiday spirit, until Daz broke the news.

“Sir, all flights are down at the moment due to the snow storm.”

Crocodile bit his cigar in half, “All flights? Are you sure? So many planes and pilots and you’re telling me not one of them can fly in the goddamn snow?!”

Daz nodded simply, “The next one won’t be leaving until tomorrow morning.”

Crocodile could feel himself losing his cool, but he wouldn’t let this be the end as he hurriedly rushed towards the street to wave down a taxi, “Well come on, we haven’t got all night!”

The taxi ride was bumpy, awkward, and crowded as Daz and Crocodile attempted to make themselves comfortable in the tight back seat. Not to mention the driver was chatty and obviously upset about not being able to make it home for Christmas, complaining about his salary and how he couldn’t afford anything nice for his daughter this year. Crocodile’s leg bounced with impatience as he watched the buildings pass by, wishing the driver would just floor it already.

The taxi came to a stop as it took them as far as it could and Crocodile grew frustrated. They were still at least two hours away from your shared home. Even in the midst of his anger, Crocodile threw the driver a hefty tip, “Here, buy something nice for your little one when you can make it home.”

The driver smiled widely, a few tears in his eyes as he accepted the money graciously, “Thank you sir!”

The clocks rung midnight and a sinking feeling was settling in his chest, what if he couldn’t make it home to you in time? As he and Daz were dropped off, they studied the streets for more taxis. All seemed to either be busy or at home as the quiet, snow filled streets were completely empty of any and all cars.

Crocodile was becoming increasingly restless, frustrated, and Daz could tell. He looked up to see an elevated train station. Daz nudged at Crocodile and pointed; maybe this would be their ticket home. The pair rushed up the stairwell to an empty station. No passengers, no trains, no ticket collector.

Crocodile rushed towards the booth, banging on the window as if it’d get someone’s, anyone’s attention. No one was in the booth, however, and a sign that said “will resume normal business hours on December 26th” made Crocodile want to crush the entire booth into pieces. What was he going to do now? There was no transportation available at these hours, how could he make it home to you?

“Sir, where are you going?” Daz questioned, watching as Crocodile descended the stairs.

“I guess I’m walking home.” Crocodile whipped out another cigar, now smoking two at once as he was at his wit’s end. If he walked fast enough he’d probably make it there before you woke up.

“Sir! Look!”

Crocodile almost kept walking, ignoring Daz’s excited calls until he heard the sound of a train approaching. Without even thinking twice about it, he ascended the stairs with haste, looking down the tracks in disbelief as they watched the sole train approach them.

Daz smirked slightly at his boss, “A Christmas miracle for you, sir.”

Crocodile chuckled, amused at his partner’s cheesy statement. As the train stopped before them, the door opened, “You fellas need a ride home?”

* * *

The sun began peaking through the clouds as Crocodile trudged down the sidewalk, eyes set on your shared home. When it was finally in sight, he couldn’t help but pick up his pace, though he was exhausted at this rate. He fumbled with the keys, a strange sense of anxiety mixed with the cold caused his fingers to shake as he opened the door as quietly as possible.

Shaking off his coat, he tiptoed up the stairs, hoping to catch you asleep in the bedroom. He was a bit shocked to not see you anywhere in there, however, so he rushed back downstairs. As he walked into the kitchen, he felt something press against his back.

“Turn around, thief.”

A small chuckle reverberated in Crocodile’s chest as he stuck his hands up in surrender, turning around slowly to greet you. You stood there, face contorted in a serious manner with a baseball bat tight in your grip, ready to swing. Until you realized who exactly was standing right in front of you.

“Merry Christmas, darling.” He smiled widely.

Tears filled your eyes as you dropped the bat with a loud thud, instantly jumping up to hug him tightly into you. He kissed you warmly, embracing your body as tight as possible into his, savoring this sweet moment with you.

“H-how are you here? Didn’t you have a business trip? I wasn’t expecting you home for another-“

He silenced you by grabbing your face and kissing your forehead. His thumbs brushed away the tears that cascaded down your cheeks, “You don’t deserve to be alone like this. I’m going to spend Christmas with the love of my life and no one can stop me. I’ll never leave you during the holidays again, my love.”

You smiled, relaxing into his warm hands, reaching up to hold his face in your own, “I love you so much. You’re my Christmas miracle.” You pulled him in for one last kiss, both silently agreeing that this would be the best Christmas ever.


	6. "Hot Cocoa by the Fire" with Shanks

It was well past midnight and Shanks was surprised to see you still awake in your bedroom. The cabin bed was stiff as a rock to you, and you found it nearly impossible to sleep, especially since Shanks still hadn’t joined you. He and a few crewmembers had just finished casually drinking down at the next door bar, though the party had ended hours ago.

“Can’t sleep?” He whispered into the silent cabin. Shanks undressed himself and shuffled over to his side of the bed, lifting the duvet in order to crawl into bed with you.

“Maybe now that you’re here I’ll be able to.” You embraced him, cuddling into his chest while he wrapped his arm around you. You both sighed contently as you relaxed into each other, seeking warmth from one another as the cabin air was chilly due to the incessant snow outside.

Even with your lover curled up next to you, cuddling you tightly into his body, you still couldn’t find the comfort you needed to drift off into slumber. You tossed and turned a few times, but nothing was proving fruitful as you only grew increasingly uncomfortable and frustrated.

“Maybe if you’d stay still and cuddle me you could get some sleep.” Shanks groaned with a teasing smile, “What’s got you so restless, love?”

You sighed exasperatedly, “I’m not sure, all I know is I can’t sleep right now.”

Shanks grew silent and you flipped over to study his face. His eyes were closed and for a moment you thought he had fallen back asleep. It wouldn’t surprise you, this man could easily sleep on a bed of nails, but he broke the silence once more. His eyes opened to look at you, “I know a way to make you sleepy.”

The suggestive look in his eyes and the sinful smirk he gave you made your body heat intensely. You reached for your pillow, swatting at his face, “Stop that, you perv.”

He chuckled, pulling you up and into him, “Well let’s go, I have an idea.”

You two rose out of bed, throwing on more clothes before descending the stairs down to the cabin living room. The fire place was lit and no one was around. The warmth of the living room instantly made you feel safe and comfortable. Shanks left your side to rush back upstairs, so you made yourself at home in a chair right by the fire. Your hands reached out, skin soaking up the warmth it offered, and for a moment you felt contently sleepy.

When Shanks returned, you turned around to look at him. A mountain of blankets laid in his arms and he threw them down onto the floor before you.

“What are you doing?” You questioned with a confused stare.

“Building a blanket fort! I think sitting by the fire will help you get cozy.”

You smiled widely up at him. Red Haired Shanks was full of many surprises and that’s what you loved about him most. He was one of the most fearsome men on the sea, and yet here he was, building a blanket fort like an excited child. You stood up to help him, arranging furniture and pillows so the fort stood tall and sturdy enough for you to climb into. When it was completed, you crawled in, just as excited as he was. Even on the floor, the blankets and pillowed proved to be more comfortable than that cursed bed.

“I’ll be right back.” He grinned with a wink. You heard him trot into the kitchen. Pots and pans clanged as he was searching for something. You watched the crackling fire with amazement as you wondered what he was up to in there. As minutes passed, you heard what sounded like liquid being poured and as he approached, the aroma of something sweet hit your nostrils, mouth watering instinctively.

He bent down before you, handing you a mug of something warm, “Here. I made us some hot cocoa.”

Shanks casually slid in beside you while you sniffed the sweet scent of the chocolate drink, “Thanks, honey.” You took a careful sip, sighing satisfactorily afterwards, “It’s absolutely delicious.”

He kissed your cheek, settling beside you and wrapping a blanket around your shoulders. You rested your head against his shoulder, sipping casually at your drink while basking in the triple warmth from the fire, the drink, and Shanks himself.

Shanks rested his head against yours, taking small sips of his drink as well and enjoying the warm feeling that ignited in his chest at having you so romantically like this. The man would do anything for you, and he wasn’t ashamed of it, “Are you cozy now?”

You hummed in gratification, “Very much so. Thank you for this.”

He kissed the top of your head, “Anything for you, love.”

You were so snug, so warm and cozy, you found your eyes fluttering shut every now and then. The lull of the crackling fire and the feeling of your lover cuddled up to you tightly was easily making your exhausted body drift away. You wanted to savor this moment for a little longer, but sleep claimed you as your eyes closed shut one last time, sleeping away to preaceful dreams.

Shanks removed the mug from your hand before you could spill it, settling both mugs outside the fort. He laid you back gently against the pillows, peppering your face with gentle, adoring kisses, “Sweet dreams, my love.”


	7. "New Years Kiss" with Luffy

The Thousand Sunny was as lively as ever as the Straw Hat pirates were beginning their New Year’s celebrations. Sanji had prepared a glorious meal, serving fancy drinks to the crew members as they were excitedly chatting with one another. Murmured conversations of resolutions and the possibilities of what the new year could bring filled the ship’s atmosphere.

Everyone was full and satisfied, whether drunk on the alcohol or stuffed of delicious food, and Luffy could only smile brightly as he observed the evident happiness among his crew. Seeing and hearing everyone’s joyous laughter was enough to make his heart skip, his own cheery laughter mingling with everyone else’s.

Your laughter was special, however. There was something about the way you laughed that gave Luffy this intense feeling of wanting to make you laugh forever. He wanted to be the source of your happiness.

Clueless as he was to just about everything else, he was entirely aware of his feelings for you. The problem was, he wasn’t exactly sure how to approach you. He knew it would be rather intimidating to have your captain head over heels for you. Not to mention he was utterly clueless to your own feelings.

You were so friendly with everyone you met, he had just assumed you were treating him like anyone else. He’s attempted advice from near about everyone else on the crew, but nothing proved fruitful, and Luffy was determined to win you over in his own way. The new year could bring so many possibilities, but he wouldn’t dare go into the new year without telling you how he felt.

“It’s nearly time, dudes and dudettes! Usopp, let’s go prep our fireworks.” Franky exclaimed as he and Usopp went to their shops to retrieve said fireworks.

Luffy’s eyes lit up, “Fireworks! Really?!”

You giggled beside him, “Of course, Luffy! There’s always fireworks on New Years!”

He huffed to himself, lips pouting out, “I knew that…”

As he watched Franky and Usopp ascend the Sunny, Luffy got an idea; the perfect seating for two people to watch fireworks together.

“(Name), come sit with me.” Luffy smiled as he grabbed your hand and quickly pulled you towards the head of the Sunny.

Robin and Nami snickered amongst themselves as they observed the scene. As you two settled atop the head, the rest of the crew understood not to bother you two and whatever was to happen up there.

“This is the perfect seat to view fireworks, you’ll see!” He cheered, helping you climb up. Very few people have sat alongside him on the Sunny’s head, but it was almost a regular spot for you. That should’ve been confession enough that you were special to Luffy.

A sudden nervousness washed over Luffy at having you so close, he really wasn’t sure what to make of it. You’ve been this close to him before, hell, he’s hugged you so many times, he really should be used to this by now. But the way your shoulders were touching, and how you rested your head sleepily against him, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of panic settle within him. He swore you could see the sweat dripping off his body.

You were never shy to be close to your captain as he always made you feel at home whenever he was around. He was your personal sunshine and you wanted to bask in his warmth forever. But falling for your captain was an absolute no no, so you tried your hardest to suppress your feelings. It was difficult, however, as Luffy was ever-loving towards you and his caring and optimistic nature was dangerously addicting. You were hoping maybe the new year would give you the courage to confess, at least get it off your chest.

“So what’s your New Year’s resolution, Captain?” You questioned out loud, breaking both of you from thought.

Luffy was silent for a moment, contemplating his next words, “To be a better Captain.”

You hadn’t expected such a solemn response from Luffy and you couldn’t help but gasp to yourself, “How could you when you’re already the best?”

A wide smile spread across his lips as he felt his heart leap over and over in his chest. You always made it so easy, helping Luffy find love within himself.

“Not if I’m too chicken to tell my crew mate how I feel.”

A harsh thumping pounded in your chest, echoing so loudly you were sure there was no feasible way Luffy couldn’t hear it too. He stared down at you, an unfamiliar but pleasant look in his eyes as he tried to formulate his next sentences. The lull of the crew counting down began fading in the background as all you could focus on was your captain.

10, 9…

“(Name), I really want to tell you something.”

8, 7…

“What is it, Captain?”

6, 5…

“I really like you. Like like you. A lot. More than friends. And I couldn’t wait to tell you and-“

4, 3…

“Captain?”

2…

“Yeah?”

1

“I like you too.”

Next thing you knew, Luffy’s overly excited lips were plastered on yours. The fireworks booming in the sky couldn’t compare to the overwhelming boom in your chest as he placed a gentle hand along your cheek, holding you in place to claim your lips. You could feel his cheesy smile as he was overcome with joy at a successful confession. At last, you were his and he was yours entirely.

Kissing Luffy was like a dream. For someone so inexperienced, his soft lips against yours, moving with you in gentle motions, was absolutely enchanting. You swore you could get lost in him, kissing him for days on end, but breathing was essential and you two were nearly at empty.

The two of you pulled away for a moment, catching your breaths and embracing each other as you observed the fireworks. Luffy grinned widely, pointing up at the sky, “That’s how you make me feel, always.”

You covered your face in embarrassment at his cheesy statement, but felt gracious nonetheless as your face hurt from smiling so much. Eagerly, he kissed you again, not wanting to lose this moment.

You could hardly believe it, the one person who held your heart completely reciprocated your feelings. The night ended with more partying as there was something bigger to celebrate now. And you couldn’t escape from a few more kisses and cuddles from your adoring Captain. You two looked to the new year with excitement as it was bound to bring lots of happiness and love for the two of you.


	8. "Pretend Boyfriend for Christmas" with Law

“Thanks for doing this for me, Law. My parents are gonna lose their shit when they see who I’ve brought home for Christmas.”

Law hummed lightly, seemingly deep in thought as he walked beside you up the snowy pathway towards your parent’s home. He had agreed to one too many shenanigans for his crew mates in the past, but pretending to be your boyfriend for a family Christmas party was perhaps the wildest of them all. He himself could hardly believe he’d agreed to it, but Law had so much more up his sleeve.

You had asked him to play pretend boyfriend to silence your parent’s incessant bickering of your dating life, or rather lack there of. They were rather conservative and brutal in their opinions, telling you time and time again that you were getting far too old to mess around and that it was time for you to settle down with someone nice.

But you had always been a little defiant one, so you figured up the perfect plan to really piss your parents off and hopefully silence them for good about your dating life. What better way than to bring home a notorious pirate who had a rather lengthy kill history?

Law was more than just a pirate of course, he was your captain above all else, but telling your parents that you were a pirate yourself was just not in the cards at the moment.

“So you want me to act like an asshole all night?” He questioned.

“Yeah, just act yourself!” You beamed at him.

“So…you’re calling me an asshole?”

“I’d actually go with diva instead but whatever gives you inspiration, cap’n.”

Law scoffed as he rolled his eyes at you.

“See, you play the role so well.”

The plan was to have Law exaggerate his role by being an awful boyfriend towards you. Ultimately bringing the “worst possible boyfriend ever” to them to hopefully help them get off your back.

“Yeah, yeah. Well it looks like we’re here, let’s head inside.” His hand reached out towards yours and you were admittedly a bit hesitant to take it. Was the hand holding really necessary? That’d look too romantic for someone who was supposed to play a terrible boyfriend, you thought.

Nevertheless, you took his hand in yours, suddenly feeling a little nervous. You reassured yourself that maybe he had something planned, maybe he’d slap your hand away in front of them, or squeeze your hand in anger, anything to give them a bad first impression. But when your parents opened the door and his hand was still gently clinging to yours, you couldn’t help but feel a strange thumping inside your chest.

“(Name)! We’re so glad you’re home!” Your parents smiled as they hugged you, “And you must be Law, it’s so nice to meet you.”

You looked up at him as he offered a warm smile in response, a smile you weren’t very familiar with seeing on Law, “Yes, it’s very nice to meet you both. (Name)’s told me a lot about you.”

Your eyes nearly bulged out of your head as you witnessed the shocking scene. Law was as polite as ever and he wasn’t sticking to the script at all! What in the hell was he doing?

You squeezed his hand, wondering if he’d forgotten the plan entirely. When he squeezed yours back, you couldn’t make any sense of it. Your head was swimming as you both entered the house and sat at the dinner table with your family. He sat right beside you, face as unreadable as ever and you never wanted to shake him any more than that moment.

As you ate your food in frustration, you decided that maybe the introduction was all just a ruse and that he’d blow up and show his “true nature” during dinner. That’d be a good time to really piss them off after all. So you waited and waited as the insipid table talk continued on.

“So, Law, what do you do for a living?” Your dad asked.

You were about to brag about his pirate life, but Law beat you to it, “I’m a doctor, sir.”

Your parents both gasped with wide smiles on their faces, visibly impressed and nodding in approval, “That’s incredible!”

Yeah, now tell them about all the people you’ve killed.

“Thank you, I come from a family of doctors so it’s only natural for me. I enjoy saving lives and helping others.”

Okay, that was a blatant lie, fake boyfriend or not. What was he up to? He must really want to butter them up before losing his control.

“How did you two meet?”

Tell them you kidnapped me or something, held me hostage and forced me to join your murderous crew. Anything!

“On this neighboring island where I was doing a doctor’s visit. We ran into each other in the medicine shop, and she helped me find what I was looking for.”

That story was partially true. Was he gonna hit them with the terrible boyfriend show now?

“And I was instantly captivated by her.”

Your fork dropped onto your plate, echoing so loudly as it nearly drowned out your mother’s awws as she clutched at her chest. Your eyes averted to Law and he was staring down at you with sincerity, a tender gleam in his eyes that made your entire body shiver in response.

He kept his eyes locked with yours as he continued on, “I just knew I had to get to know her after that. We spent a lot of time together on that island, experienced many adventures together. As I realized I never wanted our time to end together, I knew I had fallen in love with her. There’s something about her that makes me feel at ease, like I finally belong somewhere. I look at her and I’m at home.”

You were in a trance as he spoke those words, completely enchanted by his confession. You knew he was speaking only to you now, despite your parents getting emotional at his statements. Though a few moments ago you had hoped different, you were now praying to the heavens that this wasn’t all an act any more. Did he really mean all of that?

The night continued with Law endlessly impressing your parents and clearly winning their approval. They couldn’t ask for a better partner for you. Meanwhile, you were sweating buckets. Though Law had charmed you earlier you were utterly nervous to know that your captain was in love with you. You had always had a tiny crush on him, but to know he reciprocated your feelings was absolutely terrifying. What was next for the two of you?

As you two departed your parents’ house, there was a cold, awkward silence between the two of you. The only sound audible were your boots trudging through the snow. This entire night felt like a dream, did any of that really happen? Surely you were still sleeping.

“Before you ask, I meant everything I said back there.”

A blush bloomed along your cheeks and you couldn’t help but stop in your tracks, “Wha-when did this happen?”

“Were you not listening? I said from the moment we met.” There was the ever sassy Trafalgar. He really was just sucking up to your parents after all.

You couldn’t help but smile, “And you decided now of all times was the best opportunity?”

He shrugged simply as you two continued walking, “Figured I’d kill two birds with one stone. Your parents are good people, by the way. They just want the best for you and lucky for you, you have me now.” A devilish smirk lit up his features.

You snickered to yourself, “Oh? And who says that? You never properly asked me, anyway. That’s fairly rude of you.”

Another eye roll from him, “Don’t make me spell it out. I know you like me too, otherwise you could’ve easily asked Shachi or Penguin to do this for you.”

He was totally right and you hated how obvious you were, “I’m waiting…”

Law sighed, breath visible in the cold air. He stopped and turned to you and took your hands in his, “(Name), I don’t want to be your fake boyfriend. Can I be your real-? Fuck, this is really stupid.” He groaned as his face contorted in frustration.

You grinned and kissed his cheek, “You look like you’re in pain so I’ll just go ahead and say yes.”

“Thank god, don’t ever make me say something stupid like that ever again.” Though his reply was sassy, a small smile graced his lips at feeling your warm kiss lingering on his cheek.

You grabbed his hand this time, swinging it with utter happiness as you two walked towards the sub, “You truly are a diva, Law.”


	9. "First Christmas Together" with Jinbe

“Wake up, Jinbe! It’s Christmas morning!”

Jinbe groaned, rolling around your shared bed as he stirred awake while you giggled beside him. Luffy was running to each and every cabin, waking everyone up at ungodly hours to get a start to their Christmas morning. You had tried to warn Jinbe, but he didn’t really believe he’d be woken up at the crack of dawn just to celebrate the holiday.

“Do you humans usually wake up this early for Christmas?” He asked with a tired yawn, stretching his body and rising to change clothes.

“It’d earlier than this if Nami didn’t threaten his life.” You laughed, also rising from bed.

As you two dressed and stepped out on deck, you were greeted with a blanket of snow and little snowflakes falling lightly from the sky. Jinbe reached out to catch them, watching the water evaporate on his skin. He turned to you, a childlike gleam in his eyes and a wide smile on his face, “It’s snowing!”

Jinbe had only seen snow on two occasions, and even so, it wasn’t a time to particularly enjoy it. He was so used to sunny skies and blue waters, but the peaceful white of the snow, the gray clouds overhead, and the dark waters below was really getting him into the holiday spirit. It was captivating.

Sanji called out to everyone for a holiday breakfast, so you grabbed Jinbe’s hand and brought him into the kitchen.

“Well look at you two lovebirds!” Franky called out with a mischievous smile. You two looked up to where he was pointing above you, a small mistletoe hanging over the kitchen doorway.

You blushed but grinned as you looked at Jinbe who was visibly perplexed. Catching him off guard, you placed a tender kiss on his cheek as he blushed madly. The crew who had witnessed cheered wildly joining in with Franky’s super chant.

“It’s a mistletoe. Anyone who stands under it has to kiss.” You explained to him as you made your way to the kitchen. You could hear a faint Sanji begging Nami or Robin to stand under it with him.

“I see…” He muttered, grabbing your hand and bringing it up to his lips. He smiled in your direction.

“Jinbe, you’re only supposed to do it when we’re standing under it!” Amused laughter from you made his brows crease.

“Well, I don’t need a silly little plant to give me permission to kiss you.”

This was Jinbe’s first Christmas with the Straw Hats, let alone any human really, so you’d have to show him the ropes. The fish men also celebrated Christmas of course, just in very different ways than humans. There were no snowmen or Christmas trees, no hot chocolate or Christmas lights, and certainly no mistletoes.

Jinbe was entirely impressed with how decorated the Sunny was for the holidays, and you came to be entranced with the way the lights twinkled in his dark eyes. You could see the excitement in them as he attempted to understand your version of Christmas.

“Can we open presents after this?” Luffy asked eagerly.

You could see the confusion return to Jinbe’s face as he looked at his captain, “They’re gifts for everyone. We exchange them with one another.” You explained quietly beside him.

As everyone finished breakfast, you all made your way to the Christmas tree where piles of presents laid under. Wrapping of all kinds covered the gifts, ranging from intricate wrapping to scrappy newspaper, there were plenty of gifts for everyone. You and Jinbe watched as everyone exchanged and opened their gifts. There was a sad aura radiating off of him that you couldn’t shake off.

“What’s wrong, honey?” You questioned out loud.

He sighed beside you, “I had no idea we’d be exchanging gifts. Us fishmen don’t really partake in this kind of event…”

He trailed off and you waited patiently, attention solely on him now, “And I didn’t get anyone a gift…”

You couldn’t help but crack a smile at his consideration. A reassuring hand from you reached out to grasp his own, squeezing it in loving manners, “You’ve already given us the greatest gift of all, Jinbe!”

His eyes widened, looking at you with utmost confusion. You stood up to hand him a present adorned with a tag of his name. He reluctantly accepted the gift and noticed how the room had grown silent. All eyes were focused on him as he ripped open the paper and took out the box that was inside.

Opening the box, he pulled out something soft and colorful. Everyone smiled as he observed the object to reveal a Christmas sweater. The sweater was adorned in various Christmas colors, along with stitched cartoon faces of everyone from the crew and a few cartoon straw hats. His name was stitched in blue letters on the front and the word helmsman was stitched on the back.

“You being here with us is the greatest gift you could ever give us.” You stated as everyone agreed in unison with warm smiles on their faces.

Jinbe shamelessly fought back tears as he tried on the sweater, proving to be a perfect fit. As everyone finished opening their gifts, you all joined each other on the deck once more, toying with your presents and playing in the snow.

“I can’t wait for next year’s Christmas.” Jinbe grinned as he held your hand, “I already know what I want to get everyone.”

You embraced him as you enjoyed the day together, basking in the joy that was your first Christmas together, all the while knowing it was far from your last.


	10. "Snowed In" with Cracker

As you woke up, you yawned lightly next to Cracker. You were careful in getting out of bed, trying your hardest not to disturb his slumber. When you successfully arose, you headed towards the kitchen to fix up a warm drink.

As you looked out the windows, you noticed something odd. The snow outside was nearly as tall as the windows! You walked closer, observing the little bit of the outside you could, noticing that the falling snow was endless.

“Good morning, darling.” Your lover called out as he joined you in the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of what you had prepared, “What are you looking at?”

“Looks like we’re snowed in.” You muttered, still staring at the wall of white against the windows.

Cracker groaned loudly, “We were expecting snow, but not nearly this much! What are we going to do now?”

You could see the look of defeat on his face. He had brought you to this lovely winter island to enjoy the holidays together. You had made your Christmas rounds with his family and your own, but now he just wanted to spend time alone with you, take you to wonderful places. Perhaps you two should have prepared better for a stay on a winter island in the middle of winter.

The island was beautiful and the perfect getaway for the wintry holidays, but neither of you had anticipated a snowed in day. Who knows how long you’d be trapped like this. As you looked over to your lover, defeated and holding his head in his hands on the couch, you decided that being trapped with your lover wasn’t so bad. You’d help make the most of it.

As you walked over to him, you sat beside him and rubbed his back, “Oh come on sweetheart, don’t be so sad. At least we’re here with each other.”

He removes his face from his hands, eyes fixated on the floor as he toyed with his fingers, “I just really wanted to take you out; make this the best holiday ever for you.”

A smile warmed your face at his statement. He always went above and beyond for you and you always appreciated that, but you didn’t need fancy dates or getaways to enjoy time with him.

“Spending time with you is all I need to have a good holiday.” You kissed his temple, bringing him out of his funk as he pulled you into him. You were sitting in his lap now, straddling him as his fingers laced behind you to hold you in place. His forehead rested against yours and his eyes fluttered closed in contentment.

“I love you so much.” With sneaky movements he stole a kiss from you, far more heated than you had anticipated. He pulled away with a sly smile, “So what do you wanna do today?”

As your brain tried to make sense of situation you scanned the room, trying desperately to ignore the suggestive position you two were in. By the sultry gleam in his eyes, you could tell exactly what he had in mind.

A colorful box sticking out of a nearby box caught your eyes. Cracker shamelessly groaned like a spoiled child as you left him, but you ignored it with a small giggle as you approached the box. Pulling out the container, the label revealed that it was a puzzle box. There was no picture to show what the puzzle was of, so that only piqued your curiosity even more.

As you approached Cracker with the box, he stared at you quizzically. You sat along the floor, opening the box and spilling the contents out in front of you, “It’s a puzzle!”

Cracker mentally rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny that the childlike excitement that twinkled in your eyes had him captivated. You were snowed in after all, so you’d need to do something to pass the time. Though this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, he valued your happiness above all else. Perhaps a puzzle wouldn’t be so bad. It shouldn’t take too long anyway…

*6 hours later*

Cracker had wished he could throw the entire stupid puzzle right out the door. Neither of you had really expected a 3,000+ pieced puzzle, but you were determined to finish now that you were a little over half way done. Cracker gave up about 2 hours ago when his eyes gave up focus. So, he sat beside you and supported you, stealing kisses and embraces every now and then to hopefully gain your attention back, but later huffed in defeat (and pouted a little) at seeing your clear determination to finish what you started.

You only took a break to eat the lunch he fixed you, a few cookies and some sandwiches, and cuddled with him on the couch as you two watched the falling snow together.

“Why don’t we stay like this for a little longer?” He smiled as he pulled you closer into him. You couldn’t deny the comfort and warmth you felt lying in Cracker’s arm on the couch, so you decided to stretch your back and rest a bit. You were hardly sleepy, however, and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Once you knew he was deeply asleep, you slipped out of his embrace to finish your puzzle.

*6 more hours later*

“I did it! I’m done!” Your exclamations easily woke him up in a panic. You couldn’t help but laugh as he took a fighting stance, ready to pounce on whomever he believed to be attacking you. When he turned to look at you, his features softened as he saw the joyous victory plastered on your face. Cracker looked down to see the completed puzzle, smiling alongside you as he joined in on your achievement.

The full puzzle was a picture of the outside of a cabin, much like the one you two were currently staying in. Large blankets of snow covered the outside, and a fire lit room caught both your eyes with the silhouette of a dancing couple against the window. You smiled up at him, “It’s just like us!”

“Not yet.” He smiled as he rose to his feet and extended a hand out to you, “(Name), will you dance with me? To celebrate your victory.”

Your heart beat wildly in your chest as you blushed, “Why yes, of course.”

His right hand rested gently along your waist while he held your hand in his other. Your free hand gripped onto his shoulder and Cracker began humming a slow holiday tune as you two swayed together in front of the crackling fire place. Your head rested against his shoulder in gratification as he held you close.

“This is all I could ever need. You don’t have to spoil me with fancy gifts and expensive getaways. Just spending time with you, just like this, is all I need to be happy.” You whispered against his shirt. He was glad you didn’t look up, otherwise you’d see the blush that flared his cheek at your sincere statement.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He retorted. “But you know I also adore spoiling you, so don’t expect that to change any time soon.”

You grinned cheesily as your heart lit up. The two of you spent the rest of the night enjoying each other’s company and cuddling by the fire. You were snowed in for the next few days, making do with other small games and activities, though Cracker made sure to hide all large puzzles from you. The few days of being snowed in together, learning more and more about each other and getting the quality time you needed, was the perfect way to spend your holiday.

When you returned to Totto Land you and Cracker exchanged gifts. You were surprised and in awe to see the puzzle you had completed during your trip was in a frame, ready to hang on your bedroom wall. It was a sentimental reminder of the time you enjoyed together. It was one of many gifts he spoiled you with of course, but you knew undoubtedly that one was your favorite.


	11. "Pretending to be Santa" with Thatch

You were a close friend of the Whitebeard Pirates, considering they frequently visited your island to restock specific supplies and rest when out and about on the waters. Your island was a secret home for them, one where the Navy wouldn’t think to look for them. So it’s no surprise they decided to rest for the holidays on your island.

That being said, because of the frequent visits over the years, you became close with everyone on the crew, specifically a jovial cook and 4th division commander named Thatch. You two had hit it off instantly, and the relationship only blossomed between you two with each visit. There was definitely romance in the air, and though you two hadn’t made it official due to risks from his pirate life, there was always a silent confirmation that you two only belonged to each other.

This dedication and love for only him easily made you notice his absence as of late. You’d ran into Marco, Izo, Jozu, and even Whitebeard himself, but had yet to see the silly pompadour man. It was late into Christmas Eve, nearing closer to Christmas morning, and all you wanted was to spend some time with him. You wanted to exchange gifts one on one before their departure on the day after Christmas. Where was he hiding? Was he hiding from you?

You strolled the snowy streets, pulling your coat closer to your body to maintain warmth as you gave up for the night, deciding that if he wanted to see you he knew where to find you. You were feeling slightly petty about the entire situation, many false scenarios running through your mind as you huffed to yourself and trudged through the snow. As you passed by the orphanage you volunteered at, a dark figure looming in the shadows caught your eye.

The tall silhouette roamed around the building, looking for an open window to climb into. You watched with quaking fear behind a nearby tree, unsure of what to do in this situation. Was someone breaking in? Were they trying to hurt the kids? A giant sack was draped over the figure’s back and you were horrified to think about what materials they held in there and what they would use them for. You gasped to yourself as you watched the figure sneak into a window on the second floor.

As adrenaline coursed through you, you rushed towards the door, using a spare key you had to get inside. You didn’t want to startle the kids, but you wanted to make sure you got to them in time before the worst could happen. The orphanage was peacefully quiet as you tiptoed around, grabbing a nearby fireplace poker that rested against the mantle. It was easily one of the better weapons, but your hands shook as you were unsure of what to do when you actually encountered the dangerous person.

The light creaking of boots on the stairwell echoed in your ears and you stilled yourself among the shadows of an empty hallway. Weapon in hand, you prepared to attack as you watched the figure descend the stairs towards the decorated Christmas tree by the fireplace. As you tiptoed towards them, you noticed the tall figure, seemingly a man, wearing a red and white outfit. There was a red hat atop his head, accentuated with a white fuzzy ball at the end of it. Studying his profile, you saw he had a long white beard, despite strands of brown of hair sneaking out from under the hat.

Santa?

You gripped onto the poker tighter, still unsure of whether you could trust this man or not. As you approached, a board creaked under you, catching the man’s attention. He couldn’t help but scream as he turned around and saw you swinging the poker at him. You screamed as well, eyes screwed shut tightly as you aimlessly swung the poker around, trying to hit him anywhere possible.

“(Name), wait! It’s me!” The man yelped and the familiar voice immediately brought you out of your failed attacking.

“Thatch?” You questioned, eyes peering in puzzling manners at him.

He pulled the beard, fake beard, down to reveal his own dark facial hair and heart-warming smile, “Hey there, darlin’.”

You rushed over towards him, embracing him though you were still utterly confused on what was happening. You were just happy to see him. He embraced you back, nonchalantly removing the poker from your hands and placing it elsewhere.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same thing?” Your arms crossed in front of your chest, “What’s with the get up? And what’s that behind your back?”

In the glow of the firelight, you could see a faint blush tint his cheeks, “I-“

“Guys look! I told you it was Santa!” A small child’s voice rung out excitedly, causing a small roar of cheerful children as they rushed down the stairs. You watched in amazement as they ran towards you. Thatch pulled his beard up quickly, patting his belly with glee.

“Ho, ho, ho. My oh my, what lovely children we have tonight! Have you all been good little boys and girls this year?”

The children all snickered happily, eyes wide with elation despite the late hours. Their tiny arms all reached to hug him and tug at his beard while Thatch took it all in stride, amusing the children with made up Christmas stories. Your heart was warm as ever watching the scene before you, your cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

“(Name)! Are you married to Santa?”

That question was enough to drop that smile of yours as you fumbled over you words, stammering and visibly flustered at such a thought. Thatch laughed in typical Santa fashion and brought the attention back to himself, exciting the kids as he laid out their presents for them.

“Now, you have to be good boys and girls and wait to open these till tomorrow! Ya understand?”

The kids all nodded, rubbing their eyes sleepily as he encouraged them up the stairs back to their bedrooms. The kids all called out their good nights to Santa and you, while the owner of the orphanage stepped out to thank him.

“Thank you so much, Thatch. The kids are going to remember this day forever.” She smiled graciously.

“Ahh, it’s no trouble. I’m happy to encourage holiday spirit.”

The owner nodded saying her good nights as well as she returned to her bedroom. You were shocked that she hadn’t told you of this plan earlier, but despite the fact you almost attacked him with a poker, it really was a nice surprise. You helped him lay out the gifts under the tree, the two of you giggling to yourselves and smiling widely as you did so. There was something so tender and domestic about sharing this moment with him.

As you finished he went to sit in the rocking chair by the fire, pulling down his beard and munching on a cookie from the table as he rocked back and forth. He looked up at you and patted his lap, inviting you over, “Come tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

You dramatically rolled your eyes despite the smile that formed on your lips as you happily walked over to him and sat along his lap. His arms wrapped around you instinctively, holding you close to him as he rocked the chair. The crackling of the fire and his warm caresses made you feel at peace and you swore you could stay like this forever.

“Well? Whaddya want? It’s not too late, I’ll give ya anything.” He whispered as his fingers brushed strands of hair out of your face. His soft lips planted against your forehead, “Just say it and it’s yours.”

You pondered for a moment, enchanted by those eyes that stared at you with utter adoration. His warm, patient smile made your heart flutter and suddenly your body felt like it was on fire. Anything?

“Let me come with you.” You’ve known for a while that you’d give up anything to be with him, so this time the confession was easy.

There was a brief silence before muffled laughter escaped him. You were amused yourself to witness this unexpected behavior. He pulled you into him, lips crashing and melding together as he held your face gently between his large hands. He took his time in kissing you passionately, savoring the feeling of you against his lips. His lips tasted so sweet from the cookie he was eating earlier. When he pulled away, his forehead rested against yours, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

You two continued cuddling in the chair, embracing and kissing one another every now and then as you excitedly talked about your future together. You wouldn’t have to spend months to years apart any longer. Perhaps you would get to marry Santa some day after all.


	12. "Beachy Christmas" with Sabo

“Sabo, where are you taking me?”

You giggled as his hands covered your eyes. You were stumbling around, trying to get a feel of where you were while he kept his hands on you and clumsily pushed you forward. He laughed along with you and you could practically hear the smile on his face.

“Just a little further. You can wait till then.”

As you continued your awkward trek, you couldn’t help but feel giddy inside as you tried to guess just what the surprise was. It was Christmas after all, so you assumed it had to do with that. How you two could find time to celebrate during this hectic mission was baffling, but the thought of Sabo putting effort into the holiday was enough to make you happy. No matter what he had planned, you knew you were going to love it.

Suddenly, your feet left the grassy terrain and began walking through a different kind of ground. What felt like sand was under your shoes, and you could hear the distant lull of crashing waves. Why was he taking you to the beach?

The scent of salty waters and the sound of gentle rolling waves ignited your senses as you were lacking sight. It’s like every other sense had intensified ten times over as you absorbed the smell, sound, and feel of the beach he was taking you towards.

A small crackling sound caught your attention as the aroma of smoke permeated the air. A fire? Sabo stopped you at that notion, keeping his hands over yours eyes for just a minute longer.

“What’s going on? You’re not sacrificing me are you?”

Sabo chuckled loudly at your question, almost losing his cover over your eyes, “How could I ever sacrifice something as sweet and cute as you?”

You smiled warmly and he slowly removed his hands from your face. Though it was already dark outside, your eyes still had to adjust to the new light. Once you gained your focus, you noticed the hint of dusk in the sky, painting the clouds deep purples as the sun had already begun disappearing behind the horizon. A small beach fire laid ashore with two festive mugs laying on a plank of wood next to a blanket.

You turned, your gaze now focusing on a lit up palm tree to the right of the fire. The tree was decorated in Christmas lights, adorned with shells, sandollars, and coconuts serving as ornaments. A few wrapped presents laid in the sand beneath the tree and you couldn’t help but tear up at the scene. You looked at Sabo with the widest smile, unable to speak.

“Merry Christmas.” He grinned as he pulled you in for a hug. He held you tightly against him, soaking in your embrace while you squeezed him back just as tightly. “I didn’t want to spend another Christmas working. I know we’re on a mission, but Dragin gave me the okay to do this. Being as we’re on a summer island, I had to get a little creative. I hope you like it…”

You quickly pulled away to look at him, eyes scanning his face as you beamed, “Sabo, I love it!”

He stole your lips for a kiss and you kissed him back with utmost passion and reassurance, “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before…thank you. I love this and I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, I just wanted to spend Christmas with you for once. Just us. No work, no distractions.”

You nodded in agreement as you two strolled over to sit by the fire. Sabo sat first, pulling you down into his lap. As you made yourself comfy leaning against him, he reached over for the mugs, handing you one and keeping one for himself.

The delicious hot chocolate tasted like pure liquid ecstasy as you slurped it, despite the warm temperatures outside. Sabo held you against him as you exchanged small talk and continued drinking your hot chocolate by the fire. It was night time now and the glow of the fire and lit up palm tree looked like a fairytale dream against the dark backdrop of the night sky. You sighed contentedly as you relaxed back into your boyfriend, thriving in a state of bliss.

You didn’t know what you had expected, but it was nothing close to this. The fact that Sabo took time out of the mission to do this for you was truly heartwarming and you couldn’t be more thankful for him. It was hard to do anything but smile as Sabo caressed you under the beachy night sky, talking with you about anything except work. You exchanged gifts on that same blanket, basking in the holiday spirit together as you spent your first Christmas alone together.

“Hey, Sabo?” Your light voice snapped his attention towards you.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s do this every year. Just you, me, and a beachy Christmas.”

You looked up at him and he stared down at you with total adoration. An amused smiled graced his lips and he couldn’t stop himself from leaving tender kisses along your face.

“I’d like that.”


	13. "Wrapping Presents" with Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cursing, some angst

You attempted to open the door to Marco’s room, but it was locked. Perplexed, you knocked lightly on the door, a simple yet unique knock to signify that it was you at the door. You could hear Marco stumbling towards the door and the scratchy sound of paper as he grew closer.

When he opened the door, you were taken aback, worried a bit at his disheveled features. He looked like he had seen a ghost when his eyes met with yours and you looked behind him to see boxes and piles of wrapping paper scattered about on the floor. When you looked back at him, his lips parted, “Help me.”

With that, he snatched you by the arm into his room, making sure to lock the door behind you. As you stood in his room, he began pacing back and forth, rambling incoherent sentences that hardly made sense to you.

“No time. Done tomorrow. Gotta wrap. Too many presents. Hands pain. Can’t do this. Not myself. What do I do?”

You steadied him with gentle hands on his shoulders. Seeing the concerned look in your eyes, he couldn’t help but collapse in your arms, pulling you into a tight hug. You shushed him while rubbing circles in his back. You could feel the tension in him draining as you soothed him with your caresses.

“Now, try again, please. Tell me what’s going on.” You muttered as you pulled away to hold his face steady in your hands. He effortlessly eased into your touch, taking a deep breath while relaxing in your hands.

“Tomorrow is Christmas and I’m in charge of wrapping this year. But I don’t think I’ll have them all ready by tomorrow. I only have about three or four finished…”

His head notioned over to the pile of presents that laid in the corner. A small yikes echoed in your head as you noticed the poor wrapping, but you tried to not visibly show your worry. Marco was talented in many ways, but wrapping presents did not seem to be one of them.

You turned your attention back to him, thumbs rubbing reassuring circles into his pouty cheeks, “You should’ve asked for help earlier, you know I would have gladly joined you.”

He shrugged simply with a defeated look, “I know, I just…thought I could handle it.”

You kissed his cheek tenderly in consolation, “Well I’m here now, and together we can get this done.”

A hopeful gleam twinkled in his eyes as he nodded, returning the kiss at the top of your head as a thank you, “You’re the best.”

Teaching Marco how to properly wrap was definitely a chore, but he was a good sport about it at least. You were surprised that such strong, sturdy hands, were incapable of staying steady enough to wrap and tape the presents, but his hands were clumsy and all over the place.

“Yes, fold it just like that, then fold tha-no, not that, the left side and no…here, just let me do it.”

It mostly ended up with you wrapping the majority of them while Marco just watched and attempted to learn. He had no intentions of you doing all the work, but he was ever grateful for your selflessness and willingness to help nonetheless. He’d have to thank you properly later.

“So, what’s go you so worked up?” You wondered out loud, snapping Marco back to the real world.

He looks over at you, working on a small present that even a child should be able to wrap. Though his fingers were shaky, he tried to deny that there was anything wrong with him, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

You continued your work on the present in front of you, easily multitasking as you talked sincerely to Marco, “You don’t have to keep things from me, love. I’m always here for you.”

He sighed as he knew it was true. The truth was harder to say out loud so he tried his hardest to suppress it, but it was difficult maintaining his composure around the one he sought comfort from, “It’s just that…Thatch is usually the one who does this. All the wrapping. He was always really good at it. It’s just feels wrong for me to do it, especially since I’m so bad at it.” He dropped his hands in his lap, eyes fixated in frustration on the small present he had half-wrapped.

Your hands stopped also as you soaked in his doleful confession. Painful as it was to admit, you hadn’t thought about how this was your first Christmas without Thatch around. You didn’t even think about the toll that was taking on Marco. As you studied his somber eyes, you felt a twisting pain in your gut, realizing you’d never have the words to bring him back and fully make things better. Nevertheless, your hand reached out to embrace his in loving manners, soft fingers brushing over the top of his hand.

He lifted his gaze up towards you, just barely, and you could see he was fighting back tears. Seeing your lover so broken was enough to make you on the verge of crying yourself, but you remained strong for his sake, “We all miss him.” You choked out, voice scratchy from trying desperately not to crack.

Marco nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths to compose himself.

“And he’d be heart broken to see you like this during such a cheery time. If he saw you wrapping presents in this state, what do you think he would say?”

Marco chuckled lightly beside you, rubbing at his nose, “I dunno, probably something like ‘stop being a crybaby and just wrap the fucking presents; it’s not that difficult, tweety.’”

You smiled, “Well, then do it! He’d be happy to see you trying for him.”

His hands rose hesitantly from his lap back towards the present, continuing where he left off. You two continued wrapping in comfortable silence, whispering about the holiday and memories of Thatch every now and then to raise spirits. Your body could tell it was late as your hands were weary and you felt a wave of exhaustion pass over you. You peered out the window to see the sun peaking out from above the horizon.

Marco helped you finish the last present. It wasn’t perfect, but it was far better from where he started. Quietly, you two gathered all the presents into a sack and drug them out to the giant tree that sat along the deck. You two laid out each present, admiring your work and silently knowing that Thatch would be proud even if the gift wrapping wasn’t exactly up to par.

Marco pulled you into his side, littering you with kisses as he thanked you over and over for your help. You two watched the sun rise together, embracing each other and comforting one another until you were too sleepy to keep your eyes open. Marco carried you off to your own cabin bed. As he laid you down, you pulled him in with you and held him close beside you.

“You won’t ever have to do that alone again, Marco. I’ll always be here to help you.”

Your eyes were shut so you couldn’t see the warm smile that stretched his lips as he silently thanked the heavens for having you. He pecked your lips with a small thank you, before cuddling you into him.

“We have 365 days to work on your gift wrapping skills. Better stretch those hands.” You smiled sleepily before dozing off in his arms.


End file.
